percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Shooting For Love
This is a collaboration story by LCT, Lenobia, Bard eric, ~Angel Wings~, Hazelcats, and Becca (6 total). We will consider additional authors depending on how smoothly things work with the six already workign on it. There is a one week time limits for posts if it is your turn. If you miss your deadline, the next person in line gets to go. If an author decides to drop out of the collaboration, a replacement may be added from interested parties. To mark yourself as an interested party, suggest a plot idea, or request one of your characters make an appearance, please leave a note on the talk page. This story is set during the Valentine's Day week following the events of Under the Mistletoe. Shooting For Love (Characters) Prologue - LCT Chapter 1 - Becca Chapter 2 - TBD Chapter 3 - TBD Chapter 4 - Bard Chapter 5 - Lenobia Prologue: A notice covered in a fine layer of silver and gold glitter is posted around camp: ---- Attention Campers! After receiving input from a number of you, I have decided to combine the upcoming shooting challenge between Apollo and Artemis cabins with the annual Valentine's Day festivities. Here is what you can expect: 1. Apollo campers and hunters of Artemis will each receive a number of specially modified arrows to use for scoring points during a week long contest. The arrows are non-leathal and will give off a gold or silver puff of smoke when they hit a valid target. They will do nothing if they hit a non-valid target. 1a. Because this is a contest between two cabins, only members of those cabins may act as shooters in this event. 2. So what are the targets? Glad you asked. YOU are! That's right, every single camper and hunter is a valid target in these games. Oh, and unlike the last contest where you all cowered in my living room, there will be NO safe zones this time around. 3. So what happens if you get hit? You must immediately report to the cabin of the shooter that hit you. Gold puffs report to Apollo, while silver puffs mean you go to Artemis. Upon arrival at the shooters cabin, they can either assign you to go on a date with someone of their choice, or they may choose to cause you to break an assigned date you already have. If you are in a relationship, they can also assign you to stay away from your loved one for one day. 3a. Assignments are cumulative, so you can have multiple dates lined up or have multiple days of breakups assigned. 3b. Date assignments cannot be issued between 2 people in the same cabin. Same gender pairings are allowed if both participants are shot by the same shooter. ((Both character owners must agree to this)). Cross-species pairing is not permitted at this time. 4. Rule breaking: Failure to comply with assigned dates or breakups, whether it is the person shot or the person that is assigned as a date/breakup, will report to me for a suitably nasty punishment. I expect a great deal of entertainment out of this idea, so if you don't play along, I will make you suffer. 5. So, when does it begin. Why, it already has! Hit the dirt camper! Someone may already be taking aim at you! Mr. D ---- Chapter 1 Coming soon.... Category:Collaboration Category:Comedy Category:LongClawTiger Category:~Angel Wings~ Category:Rebc29 Category:Bard eric